Dominium Bractwa Aryjskiego
Artykuł nie ma na celu promowania żadnych zbrodniczych systemów !!! Historia Ktoś kiedyś zauważył że ludzie uwielbiają wprost powtarzać wszystkie swoje głupie zachowania.Bractwo Aryjskie(notabene wywodzące się z organizacji więźniarskich) na styku XXI i XXII wieku stało się potężną organizacją zrzeszającą przedsiębiorców(z półświatka jak i legalnych),żołnierzy i najemników oraz wielu normalnych ludzi którym nie podobał się ówczesny dekadentyzm.Pod wodzą charyzmatycznych liderów postanowili oni założyć państwo będące czymś czym czczona przez nich III Rzesza być nie mogła.Podczas wojen ich potęga,gdyż ich kontyngenty walczyły jako najemnicy w większości z nich,rosła wraz ze zdobyczami terytorialnymi.W czasach obecnych jest jednym z potężniejszych dominiów-choć po ataku na Monarchów zostało poważnie ugodzone. Odżyły zakamuflowane ruchy domagające się większej wolności oraz wiele kultów religijnych.Dodatkowo wśród klonów będących tutejszą tanią siłą roboczą zaczynają pojawiać się ruchy wyzwoleńcze. Przed Wojnami Dominiów byli w przyjaznych stosunkach z Monarchami i Nowymi Chrześcijanami będącymi ich sąsiadami. Przewidywano nawet sojusz tych neo-nazistów z faszyzującymi kapitalistami z Dominium Monarchów.Jednak w ostatnich latach przed tą straszną wojną zaatakowali oni neo-chrześcijan bez wypowiadania wojny.Monarchowie postanowili wtedy zatrzymać ich statki handlowe oraz pomóc szybko spychanym do rozpaczliwej defensywy chrześcijanom.Konflikt skończył się po paru bitwach ale wtedy BA dogadało się z kilkoma innymi dominiami by w jednym momencie zaatakować Monarchów-plan wszedł w życie w pierwszych dniach Wojen Dominiów.Jednak fakt iż Monarchowie nie dość że wygrali to w odwecie zniszczyli wiele planet(bombardowania orbitalne wszystkich miast zmiotły całą infrastrukturę).Od tego czasu naziole z BA i Monarchowie żyją w nieustannej zimnej wojnie-ale tym razem to BA boi się gdyż Monarchowie mają przewagę technologiczną oraz sytuacyjną. Postaci Geografia Bractwo Aryjskie zajmuje około 900 planet(choć wedle raportów sond zwiadowczych tylko na 600 populacja jest zbliżona do 8 mld).Sporą część zajmowanych przez nich globy stanowią księżyce(typu ziemskiego jak i typy tytańskiego i lunarnego).Dodatkowo część globów to super ziemie typu oceanicznego.Jednak najważniejsze ośrodki są ulokowane na najlepszych globach. Terra Teutonica Terra Teutonica to stolica tego Dominium.Na planecie o ciepłym klimacie istnieją potężne nowoczesne miasta mające porażać odwiedzających je turystów potęgą Bractwa.Super miasta przyćmiewają potęga nawet to co można zobaczyć u Monarchów.Jednak jest to tylko pozłotka-centrum miasta to owszem architektoniczny cud ale im bliżej obrzeży tym biedniej oraz coraz mniej reprezentacyjnie. Gloria Terra Na tej planecie będącą planetą typu ziemskiego po niewyobrażalnym potopie.Wszystkie miasta są podwodnymi super-konstrukcjami mającymi tylko 1 cel-rozwój nauki i technologi.W luksusowych kompleksach tysiące naukowców codziennie pracuje nad wzrostem potęgi.Jednak glob stanowi również olbrzymią farmę oceaniczną gdzie tysiące klonów-robotników w pocie czoła uprawia wodorosty oraz odławia ławice hodowanych stworzeń. Magnificent Moon Jest to eksperymentalna budowla mająca jak prawie wszystko wzbudzać podziw.Oprócz tego jest to największa stacja górnicza mająca niezwykłe moce przerobowe. Oczywiście poza tymi globami są jeszcze setki innych ale w każdych istnieje ten sam schemat-bogate centrum otoczone pierścieniem średniozamożnych dzielnic i potężnymi slamsami wypełnionymi klonami robotnikami oraz tymi którzy nie chcą żyć(nie mogą)żyć w "normalnym społeczeństwie". Wojsko Siły Dominum Aryjskiego są zasilane potężnym strumieniem rekrutów oraz klonów i stworzonych w laboratoriach kreatur, przez co stanowi poważne zagrożenie.W przeciwieństwie do Monarchów Aryjczycy w egzoszkielety wydawane są tylko elitarnym żołnierzom.Dostęp do modyfikacji genetycznych ma tylko SS. Przez tę sytuację jednostkowo są gorsi od legionistów.Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Monarchów w ich armii służy 10-12% populacji. Wermacht Żołnierze ci stanowią podstawę sił Ariów.Są słabo opancerzeni,pozbawieni ulepszeń genetycznych i egzoszkieletów..Posiadają płytę chroniącą klatkę piersiową i hełm z zamontowaną maską chroniącą przed skażeniem chemiczno-biologicznym.Uzbrojeni są zazwyczaj w karabin szturmowy,pistolet,nóż,jakieś dłuższe ostrze i zestaw granatów.Niekiedy posiadają bardziej specjalistyczne wyposażenie.Dodatkowo każdy z tych żołnierzy przechodzi gruntowną indoktrynację przez co prędzej zginie niż się wycofa lub podda.9 na 10 tych żołnierzy to klony, dlatego nie słyną ci żołnierze ani z kreatywności ani ze specjalnego szkolenia. Najlepsi spośród żołnierzy Wermachtu są dołączani do SA. Wyposażeni w identyczną co żołnierze broń ale posiadający proste egzoszkielety oraz wyszkoleni w specjalny sposób są jednostkami posyłanymi w miejsca gdzie fale Wermachtu zawsze zostaną rozbite lub przejdą z nieakceptowalnymi stratami. Porównać ich można do oddziału komandosów Monarchów- z tym że są ich wyposażenie stawia ich zaledwie na równi ze Zwiadowcami Legionistów. Ci żołnierze ,szkoleni do walki najcięższymi rodzajami broni są szkoleni do walki z masami piechoty oraz pojazdami.Niekiedy ich formacje są nazywane młotami Führer'a. Są równie elitarni co SA jednak przechodzą inne szkolenie. Schutzstaffel Jest to podstawowa jednostka tych elitarnych i budzących grozę swoimi działaniami żołnierzy.Wyposażeni w potężny,pancerny egzoszkielet i podczepianą do karabinka wyrzutnię rakiet są w stanie małymi oddziałami zmiatać punkty oporu wroga.Jako jedyni walczą zawsze ramię w ramie z Wermachtem nie walcząc jako osobne oddziały. Ci komandosi SS są elitą.W większych oddziałach są w stanie sprostać nawet pretorianom.Ich formacje stanowią siły ochraniające najważniejsze placówki oraz zrzucane za liniami wroga w celu siania zamętu.Podobni w wyszkoleniu i wyposażeniu do Legionistów-Komandosów-są ich ekwiwalentem. Formacja ta powstała gdy do Ariów szemranymi drogami przeciekła technologia nanopancerzy Pretorian. Dodatkowo ukradli oni technologię hodowli super-wojowników jednak ze względu na nieco słabsze zaawansowanie technologi udało im się uzyskać tylko ulepszone serum modyfikacyjne.Ci wojownicy ruszają do walki tylko gdy jest taka konieczność ale gdy wejdą do walk tylko wysiłki Pretorian i komandosów lub HET-ów są w stanie z nimi walczyć. Militär Bestien Mimo dosyć ludzkiego wyglądu stwory te są zmutowanymi żołnierzami.Od innych zmutowanych żołnierzy(modyfikacje genetyczne to standard-mutacje są rzadziej ale jednak spotykane) odróżnia je mała kreatywność,wielkie posłuszeństwo oraz potężną siłą.Zakute od momentu opuszczenia kapsuł rozwojowych w pancerze wspomagane wysyłane są tam gdzie potrzeba czołgów lub wielkich robotów by coś zdziałać.Dodatkowo są narzędziami propagandy. Zmutowane psy w pewnym momencie przestały wystarczać decydentom BA.Dlatego mutanty dostały wszczepy bioniczne zmieniające te bestie w stworzenia rodem z koszmarów. Niekiedy z psa zostaje tylko mózg- wtedy mamy do czynienia z Elite Hundem. Roboty Podczas walk z tymi neo-naziolami na pewno to właśnie te latające gówna będą cię wkurzały najbardziej.Małe,zwrotne i nieźle uzbrojone-a do tego przelatujące całymi rojami-przepis na koszmar.Monarchowie też używają mini-quadricopterów jednak ich ilość jest dużo mniejsza od tych aryjskich. Te maszyny posiadające zaawansowane WI(na granicy SI wręcz) i służą do wsparcia oddziałów naziemnych w miejscach gdzie użycie czołgów i transporterów nie wchodzi w grę.Potrafią napsuć krwi-zwłaszcza jak nie weźmie się ze sobą żadnych granatów EMP. Ulepszona wersja poprzednika.Ich użycie wchodzi w grę tylko i wyłącznie gdy wróg próbuje zająć cenne zasoby/fabryki.W innym wypadku nikt nie pośle maszyn za grube kupy szmalu mając armię z prawie niewyczerpalnymi odwodami. Jeden z najgroźniejszych robotów w armii Bractwa.Inteligentny(SI 8 latka-z tym że z wilczą osobowością).Opancerzony najnowszymi stopami,napędzany ogniwem nuklearnym oraz uzbrojony w tytanowe kły,pazury,ogon z buławą oraz 2 karabinkami na plecach jest w stanie łamać opór i morale. Dowódcy Do porucznika włącznie oficerowie walczą ramię w ramię z żołnierzami. Niejednokrotnie nawet najkreatywniejsze z klonów potrafią dosłużyć się porucznika.Szanowani przez szeregowych żołnierzy gdyż są weteranami wielu bitew i wojen. Stopnie powyżej porucznika są najczęściej okupowane przez synów oficjeli lub ich samych. Wojnę ci ludzie znają tylko ze studiów lub symulatorów(za wyjątkiem Floty i SS).Żołnierze są zmuszani do posłuszeństwa brutalnymi karami oraz faktem ze niżsi dowódcy są tym wyższym bezwzględnie posłuszni.Słabi wojownicy choć zdarzają się perełki czyli taktycy lub łamiący zwyczaje kapitanowie na pierwszych liniach walk piechoty. Broń Najpopularniejsza broń w całych silach zbrojnych.Niezwykle przydatny zarówno by otworzyć konserwę jak i wroga. W użyciu są u BA charakterystyczne granaty trzonkowe.W wielu sytuacjach są one lepsze od tych z nieco bardziej typowymi kształtami.Występuje wiele ich rodzajów od zwykłych przez chemiczne aż do EMP. Popularny,tani i uniwersalny pistolet wydawany każdemu żołnierzowi.Napędzany nabojem 7,5 mm.Niezawodny ale niezbyt celny. Co ciekawe jest to kalka izraelskiego karabinka GALIL(a wiec AK).Po pradziadku AK otrzymał niezawodność oraz prostotę konstrukcji,po GALIL-u celność oraz większą ergonomię.BA dołożyło do tego amunicję 6,8 mm i lepsze materiały oraz mikro wyrzutnię rakiet montowaną jak granatnik.W Armii tego dominium spotkasz tę broń wszędzie i zawsze, wyrzutnie rakiet podczepione do broni to znak rozpoznawczy SA i SS. Broń tą mogą dzierżyć tylko najlepsi spośród SS.Zasilana jest nabojem 6,8 choć może zmienić się w broń plazmową.Polega to na tym iż ma wmontowany mikto-miotacz plazmy oraz zasobnik(wygląda to jak granatnik) na 15 strzałów.Piekielnie celna i wytrzymała choć nieco droga w produkcji. Automatyczny shoutgun. Przeciętny jeśli chodzi o osiągi, jednak w walkach miejskich sprawdza się nieźle. Mieści w magazynku 9 nabojów śrutowych/brenek. Jedna z ulubionych broni futurystycznych nazistów.Idealna do rozpędzania wrogów oraz zdobywania bunkrów.Jedynym mankamentem tej broni jest fakt że po trafieniu zbiornik na plecach operatora wybucha-pretorianie uwielbiają eliminować grupy pilnującego gościa z miotaczem jednym strzałem. Jest to powszechnie tłuczona snajperka dla zwykłych snajperów z Wermachtu.Jednak mimo pewnych ograniczeń jest to niezły karabinek.Zasięg max. 2 km,kaliber 12,7(dużo zmarnowanego potencjału).Mimo że są celniejsze snajperki jednak tylko ta wytrzymuje permanentne unurzanie w regolicie dłuższy czas. Jest to elitarna broń plazmowa pełniąca rolę "granatnika".Droga i powierzona tylko jednostkom elitarnym wykazującym się odrobina własnego myślenia. Broń ta jest typową bronią wsparcia oraz jest ulubioną bronią Super Żołnierzy.Można ją ze względu na prostszą budowę masowo produkować przez co spotykana jest wszędzie. Prosta i skuteczna(tzn.może na APC i to nie wszystkie,na czołgi,lepsze pancerze wspomagane ia w szczególności nanopancerze zupełnie nieskuteczna-w pojedynkę!!!).Można ja tłuc masowo przez co BA ma jej na tony i w każdym konflikcie z ich udziałem słychać wizgi silniczków rakietowych ich pocisków. Pojazdy Pojazd ten jest masowo produkowanym wyposażeniem Wermachtu i SS.Ma przyzwoity choć nie zachwycający pancerz oraz wieżyczkę z działkiem i CKM.Mieści 20 żołnierzy desantu. Pojazdy tego typu służą do szybkiego przerzutu wolnych robotów między arenami walk.Same są słabo uzbrojone i opancerzone ale posiadają 3 roboty w luku towarowym. Ciekawy pojazd,niezwykły jak na standardy produkcji masowej uzbrojenia.Jest to w zależności od konfiguracji helikopter lub kanonierka mieszcząca 10 żołnierzy desantu.Ma zachwycającą manewrowość i prędkość jednak ze względu na słaby pancerz i brak osłon nie powinna za długo przebywać w strefie ostrzału. Ultra Pumy są najdoskonalszymi czołgami dzisiejszego pola walki.Pancerz wykonany z niezwykle gęstego i cienkiego przy tym kompozytu.Podczas walki Legiony musiały niejednokrotnie wzywać wsparcie powietrzne by zatrzymać te maszyny,nawet Pretorianie mieli z tym problemy.Uzbrojone w ultranowoczesną armato-haubicę w wieżyczce ma absurdalną siłę ataku.Są lepsze nawet od Husarów choć nieco mniej mobilne. Gdy Pumy spowodują ze wróg zaczyna się wycofywać do walki wkraczają antygrawitacyjne czołgi Gepard.Uzbrojone w działka elektromagnetyczne są w stanie każdy uporządkowany odwrót zmienić w paniczną ucieczkę.Dodatkowo jest niezwykle skuteczny w walkach na terenach zabudowanych. Swoisty TIE fighter.Szybki,zwrotny i występujący masowo.Od opisanego w SW myśliwca różni się kilkoma rzeczami(to że ma inny napęd i wygląd to przemilczmy).Posiada osłony i lekki pancerz.Dodatkowo uzbrojony jest w 2 działka elektromagnetyczne/plazmowe oraz 4 rakiety.W pojedynkę ulega zarówno Starsaberom jak i Urielom. Jednak myśliwce te są zawsze formowane w potężne chmary co zapewnia im niekiedy wystarczającą moc by prowadzić wyrównane walki z wcześniej wymienionymi. Maszyna ta jest szybkim bombowcem służącym do wsparcia wojsk naziemnych atakami bombowymi, jak i jest w stanie być bombowcem taktycznym.Zbudowany w oparciu o rozwiązania podobne do tych z Adlera posiada te same wady i zalety. Popularny zarówno w wojsku jak i w przemyśle prom idealnie się sprawdza podczas desantów w inwazjach planetarnych.Jego prosta i tania konstrukcja oraz fakt że mieści 40 żołnierzy desantu są jego wielkimi zaletami.Wada jest to iż nie ma prawie pancerz,systemów zakłócających namierzanie a nawet flar.Żołnierze nazywają je trumnami lub zapalniczkami ze względu na podatność na zestrzelenie. Najczęstszy typ statku we flocie BA.Posiada pojedyncze działo plazmowe oraz stanowiska broni p-lot.Większość posiada hipernapęd(podkradziony i do tego wadliwie skopiowany Monarszy napęd podprzestrzenny).Stosunkowo słaby statek ale zawsze walczy jako cała grupa a wtedy ma przewagę nad wrogiem. Ten statek z kolei jest niezłym,równym z choćby Axem krążownikiem zdolnym toczyć wyrównane walki ze swoimi monarszymi odpowiednikami. Uzbrojony w 3 potężne działa plazmowe oraz setki baterii mniejszych działek i broni p-lot.Jest stosunkowo rzadko spotykany gdyż preferowane są ataki tysiącami fregat i statków desantowych. Te 6 km statki są prawdziwymi zwiastunami inwazji.Same są nieźle opancerzone i lekko uzbrojone ale w ich hangarach stacjonują setki a nawet tysiące maszyn zdolnych w momencie dokonać potężnego desantu-a te statki zawsze lecą flotami. Broń ostateczna BA.Rozmiary to 4 km z czego sama konstrukcja to właściwie tylko pancerna obudowa dla olbrzymiego reaktora materia-antymateria i dział zdolnego wystrzeliwać plazmowe flary zdolne do anihilacji życia na planetach.W arsenale BA miało 5 takich maszyn, przy czym po ostatniej wojnie zostało ich 4 a tylko 3 są 100% sprawne. Technologia Bractwo Aryjskie jest jednym z lepiej rozwiniętych Dominiów.Jednak podąża ono inną drogą niż np.Monarchowie stawiając na wielkie armie stosunkowo słabych wojowników.Ich gospodarka jest mocna,produkują olbrzymie ilości maszyn,stopów,chemikalii itp -zresztą podobnie jak Monarchowie.Z tym ze wytwory Monarchów są zdecydowanie lepsze ze względu na wykorzystanie nanotechnologii-za to te z BA są tańsze.Są w tej chwili niekwestionowanym liderem w produkcji robotów oraz wytworów bio-mechanicznych.Do tego ich technologia plazmowa stoi na niezwykłym poziomie-przegonili wręcz Monarchów.Do tego są znanymi i cenionymi klonerami-choć im wytworom brakuje nieco kreatywności i inteligencji. Technologia plazmowa Jest to duma i chluba Dominium Bractwa Aryjskiego.Jest używana dosłownie wszędzie,również na polu walki.Tylko ci futurystyczni neonaziści używają na tak szeroka skalę broni plazmowej w wojsku,jak i tylko oni są w stanie wyprodukować tak niezawodne narzędzia korzystające z tej technologii. Klonowanie Kolejna duma BA.Co prawda Monarchowie mają świetnie rozwiniętą biotechnologię jednak to BA wyspecjalizowało się w masowym klonowaniu.Dzięki temu s w stanie szybko powiększać stan osobowy Armii, produkować tanich i posłusznych niewolników oraz na skale masowa produkować wybrane gatunki zwierząt-np.całe stada tygrysów syberyjskich tylko na futro.Technologia co prawda zapewnia stały napływ ludzi ale są oni ograniczeni-zwykle są wykorzystywane procedury przyspieszone przez co pełne ograniczeń. Napęd podprzestrzenny Tą technologię w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach-zapewne z rozbitego statku-BA pozyskało od DM.Nie jest to najdoskonalsza z technologii gdyż naukowcy nazistów słabo radzą sobie z jego tworzeniem i konserwacją.Jest 4-krotnie wolniejszy od oryginału i ma tendencje do awarii. Indoktrynacja Szeroko wykorzystywana technologia w całym dominium BA.Polega na całodziennym nadawaniu w radiu,telewizji i internecie propagit(dodatkowo pełno w nich przekazu podprogowego i infradźwięku).Żołnierze są poddawani seriom stymulacji elektrycznych mózgu i terapiom farmakologicznym.Klony są warunkowane już w komorach rozwojowych. Sprzymierzeńcy Garść faktów -Mimo tego iż znaczna część Dominium Monarchów to globy pod zwierzchnictwem Germanii jednak ani BA ani Germanie nie dążą do sojuszu.Wręcz gdy dochodzi do rozmów są zawsze przeciwko sobie-w niedawnej wojnie to między nimi dochodziło do wyjątkowo ciężkich walk -Frakcja ta powstała na terenach dawnego ziemskiego PanAmu(Stany Zjednoczone Obu Ameryk) -Mają prawdopodobnie jedną z najliczniejszych Armii jednak w walkach z Monarchami nieliczne oddziały legionistów i pretorian potrafili rozgromić potężne siły Aryjczyków. -Część dominiów nie posiada własnych wojsk polegając na klonach produkowanych seryjnie w BA.Często stosują taka taktykę iż zamawiają żołnierzy w BA ale wyposażenie kupują u Monarchów.Kategoria:Dominia